Room 13
by AswangRey
Summary: AU. Moving to a new school had to be a fresh start but having a control freak as room mate may complicate things. Rated M for language, themes and maybe something more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. It was made for fun by a deranged mind.

Ok, you'll all probably say…not another school one…but they are young and perfect for this…and one night while I could not sleep I thought about my years in high school and this little idea spawned XD I still write the other one but it will progress slower due to the grammar issues that I want to take care as much as I can before posting something.

This is not really a full story, it won't be to long and have who knows what plot… it will depend if you guys like it or not. Call it a whim of mine. I just wanted to share this with you.

Also beware of my grammar...english issues...

Chapter 1

….

Moving to a new high school wasn't the best idea but he had to, moreover his guardian had to move him. This wasn't something Allen wanted but it seemed this new place was better for his education and he wanted all the best for his little protégé or he just wanted to get rid of him, the new school having the biggest campus he ever saw. He'll have to share a room with a stranger and see his guardian just on holydays, this wasn't to bad actually; maybe he'll finally get a best friend after all those years and many other buddies with whom he can enjoy the years of studies.

Thinking that he didn't have to see his so-called mentor for a long time made him happy and excited.

He knew he received a room and had a room mate, though he didn't know who he was. His belongings, not many, were sent there waiting for him to unpack, but for now all he had was the map of the campus and school and a note that informed him what room he had and with who he shared it.

It was already late and the map didn't help him to much in finding his first class and because the bell rang a while ago meant that his chances of finding someone to guide him were slim.

Running desperately looking on the map and from side to side he didn't noticed the figure that was coming his way.

With his attention on the map and still running not watching where he headed, he bumped into someone.

"What the fuck…" the other boy suddenly said.

Allen felt like he hit a rock who didn't bulged but made him stumble backwards almost losing his balance. Good thing the other caught him just in time before he met the hardness of the ground with his bottom.

Regaining his breath, he quickly took one-step back and bowed in front of the older boy to apologize. He looked like he was older, maybe from the second year or maybe the 3rd. He definitely could help him.

"Uhm excuse me…, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going…can you help me? It seems I am lost and.." he said not looking at him, his eyes glued to the ground.

"And why the hell would I help you out?" the older boy spat with rage.

This took Allen by surprise making him rise looking at the other questioningly.

"Ah? Well I apologized already, I am just new and I got lost … I thought that.."

"Oh so if you're new I should baby-sit your ass to your class or what?" "Get lost sprout I 'll be late because of you." Said the nervous teen. Who already was late, angry and this pissed him off even more.

"Fine, I don't need your help; I will find someone who might give some help." The white boy said frowning. Turning around he added in a lower voice " Jerk."

"What was that?" he suddenly lashed pointing his blade to the boys' throat in a menacing manner, obviously disturbed by the remark

"Whoa, that's dangerous, are you even allowed to have that in a school?" Allen asked in disbelieve his silver eyes wide open.

"Che" was all the other said before backing one-step and returning the blade in her socket. "Brainless kid, get lost before I lose my temper with you" he said in a threatening tone.

"Is it? Or you are breaking some rules?" Allen said grinning, a glimpse of interest sparkling in his eyes.

"Won't work sprout, you can't blackmail me into showing you the tour just by telling everyone I have a katana with me. You'll just make a fool out of yourself." The other said with a smug upon his face. Everyone knew he had his katana with him all the time; no one could take that away without risking his life. This was something not many were allowed but he wore it proudly because that was his most precious thing and all that mattered to him.

Allen could just stare at him not believing that students were allowed to have weapons not to mention about those so deranged like the one in front of him who were better locked up somewhere.

"Fine I don't care." He said turning again to leave, hoping he'll find some normal students to help him.

Scanning the area, he spotted someone in the distance. This made him extremely happy now that he could rub this in the others face. He didn't need _his_ help.

"I'm sure that guy will help out more than you ever could." He pointed towards a guy who was sitting under a tree, resting his head on the back of the bench.

"Che, sure go on, get yourself into trouble." was all the other said before turning and storming to his business.

Not minding him Allen walked to the new student hoping he'll get some help and finally reach his classes.

Allen approached him slowly this time not wanting to disturb him.

He was smoking relaxed with his eyes closed, arms spread over the bench's back and legs crossed. He looked older than the other did; maybe he was just better developed he thought watching him.

"Uhh excuse me"Allen said a little cautious this time. "I was wondering if you could help me with some directions…i…ehh"

The other slowly opened his eyes, sharp eyes looking at him with interest.

"Ahh if I disturbed you I am sorry…I just …eh ..got lost." Those eyes were scarring him, chills running up his spine. He looked like he was ready to charge in any moment. God. Why all people around there were so scary, he thought not daring to say anything else. First was that guy with the sword and now this one who could kill just by looking at you.

"Eh never mind. Please excuse me." he quickly said turning to leave only to be caught by his wrist by a strong hand making him yelp in surprise.

"Who were you again?" he asked releasing another puff of smoke

"Ah I am sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am Allen. I am new here, this is my first day and…"but he couldn't finish his sentence that a big grin spread on the others face which stopped him in his tracks.

"Ohh so you're new." With the same grin, he pulled him closer.

"Should I show you the tour of the dorms?" The grin turning into a wide leer, his eyes hungrily scanning him.

"Yes please if you can I'd be grateful." Allen said relieved. He finally found someone who could help out; there were normal students after all.

"No problem it will be my pleasure and maybe yours to." He added practically eating the poor boy with his intense stare.

"Che spare me of this rubbish." Allen froze at the remark turning his head slowly he saw Kanda who was coming towards them, the same pissed attitude as before.

Tyki just watched him approaching, now getting slightly annoyed by the interruption. Letting go of his newly found prey he took another sip from his cigarette.

"And what gives you the right to interrupt us Kanda?" Tyki said his eyes somehow bored but still cold and sharp.

Allen could just watch them both, stunned, what was the deal with those? They seemed like in any second could jump into a fight. The tension could be sensed in the air.

"Che. Moyashi what was your name again?" Kanda said not taking his eyes from Tyki who was still on the bench watching him.

"Eh? What's that suppose to mean?" Allen was sudden brought back to reality.

"Answer" Kanda commanded in a harsh tone not minding that he made Allen flinch at the demand.

Allen gulped not knowing what to do; he didn't want to upset the older boy more than he already was, and the fact that those two seemed somehow enemies and that he was caught between them didn't helped at all.

"A..Allen Walker."

"Che that's why. That idiotic moyashi is my responsibility due to Komuis' sense of humor."

"Hmm so this is your room mate?" Tyki said in a monotone voice looking at the boy raising an eyebrow. Turning to Kanda he said bored.

"So this was the reason your all "up-tight mood" intensified more than usual."

Of course, he knew about the roommate deal, all school found out as soon as Komui decided it, the outburst was heard in all campus but everyone wondered who the unfortunate soul who had to live with him was.

Still making fun of him was better and hearing that the new guy was the one made him somehow happy. It will be a challenge to get this boy now that he was with Kanda. Everyone knew him well and the best way to annoy the hysterical Kanda was to mess with his things. Knowing how crazy he was about his possessions and especially his room he will definitely make his mark over Allen to, which was better when he'll get him.

Taking some time to process what he just heard Allen stated shocked turning abruptly towards Kanda

"What? I am staying in the same room with you?"

"Can't I change?" he suddenly asked the other boy in desperation. Although he just met Kanda he was sure he wasn't someone who needed friends, you could tell he had a bad personality.

"Che like it will be possible, I already tried and I am stuck with you for the rest of the year. That's if you don't change school" he said smirking

"The hell I will, just because it will be convenient for you." Allen said annoyed. This guy had the guts to threaten him and there was no way he could leave even if he wanted to.

He had to relax and not mind him, it will be better if he'll just ignore Kanda.

"Now could you leave, my new friend here has offered to help me."

"See Kanda" Tyki said in a more serious tone "We all want you. To get lost." The last words were quite harsh and his attitude changed suddenly, his eyes daring him to make a move.

"Like I give a fuck on what all of you want." and with that he suddenly grabbed Allen by his upper hand and started to drag him away, letting Tyki to resume his smoking, alone.

"Hey stop, let go you jerk…" the poor boy could only protest unable to release himself from the strong grip.

"Oh shut up, you are late anyway and so am I; I'll get your sorry ass to your class. Now stop struggling brat" Kanda said annoyed dragging a shocked Allen

"I found help already let go…" he kept trying, struggling but seeing that it was pointless he shouted an apology to Tyki before he got out of his sight.

"Oi stop, Kanda, let go. It hurts damn it" This didn't mattered to Kanda, he was still dragging an unwilling Allen mumbling this time something about killing and problems. Something that Allen didn't understand to well.

After a few min he was shoved to the school wall facing his pissed of room mate.

"You're so troublesome already. Are you that shallow? He just wanted to give you a drive test through all the beds in this fucking campus and I will not be having a whore as room mate."

Allens' eyes grew wide. What was he talking about?

"Whoaa. Heyy What's that?I'd never …What?"he asked confused

"Don't you even know what being fucked means?"

"Eh? Of course I do, I mean why do you … would he do that?" this was to much, was Kanda referring to the other guy and him. He couldn't… "I don't believe you, you're just lying"

"How can you be so stupid, didn't you saw the look on his face?" Kanda said exasperated, that was all he needed, a stupid, naïve and girly looking room mate. Just great. Fucking great, he had to be careful with this boy who seemed to be only a big pain in the ass.

" Are you so blind, the only tour he'll show will be all the beds in the campus, then he'll move to the next furniture pieces he can use."

"No, how can you think about something like that? You're sick. How can he…when I'm…You…No way" Allen was sure he was just making fun of him, somehow out of revenge for being his mate or that he ignored him earlier, not that it was his fault. He was just trying to compromise his friendship with that guy just because they had a grudge or something one against the other.

"Oh spare me with this crap. If you have a hole that can be used it will be, and there are many out there that will do it, and your face doesn't help you at all."

"Huh? Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Che…so naïve and stupid, why it had to be you?" He knew that now he was a target because the others will want to corrupt Allen into getting in his sanctuary and damn it Allen was too easy to fool. Staring at him, he realized he was in for to many problems.

Allen was pouting trying to hold back his anger, he felt so insulted. He didn't even do anything. Looking at Kanda with teary big eyes, he said letting some of his rage shown,

"Oh yeah then leave me alone what is the point in helping me out if you hate me already. I don't need you for anything."

But this only made him look … cute. All teary and angry and with those eyes… God, look at him, how would he keep this under control Kanda thought

"Oh stop it, what you're doing now is dangerous and I already told the reason."

"And that was?"

"God moyashi are you that daft?"

"What? Are you mocking me or something?"

"Never mind just lets go. You already skipped first class and that is also an intolerable deed for someone with whom I will share my room."

Allen could just watch as he was dragged again, hopefully he'll get to his class and get rid of this guy as soon as possible.

He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He was roommate with a hysterical order obsessed jerk who already set rules over him, he missed his first class and he just found out his ass will be hunted. That was just perfect for his first day and it was not over.

After a few min of walking, they reached the next class where Kanda eventually let go of the white boy before turning to him.

" This is your next class, stay here until it ends, then I'll get you to the next one. At the end of the day, you'll wait me in front of the class. Don't move from there and I'll get you at 5pm sharp." His tone was serious and he was looking at the poor boy as if he would snap in any second if he said anything, still this didn't scared Allen who could not hold back any longer. Rubbing his now numb hand Allen snapped annoyed of this whole situation.

"Since when are you making my program? You are nuts if you think I'll listen to you."

"Do you have a death wish moyashi?" he said showing him to the wall rather harsh, his blade at the boys' neck once again threatening to pierce that white skin. Gulping Allen stared at him, fear swimming in his grey orbs this time.

"You stay in my room you follow my rules. I have only one key for the door, and it will stay like that, I don't trust anyone near it. I don't trust you either but seeing the circumstances I have to pass over." "Got it?" He threatened leaning slowly towards the frozen boy, the blade never leaving her place.

"That's just sick, what if I want to go out of the room and you're not there or I need to go in to change or something, how would I do that? I don't need to ask your permission, that's just crazy." The poor boy could only say his eyes not leaving Kandas' black ones.

"Well then you just need to listen and behave so I won't be forced to lock you out or in." he said grinning

"Whaaa?"

"Now get to the class, I won't tolerate skipping classes as I've mentioned before." He added before showing him inside the room closing the door behind him in a rather violently way.

Inside Allen froze staring at those inside who were all watching him eyes wide open at the sudden intrusion.

"Damn him." He said between his teeth.

AN/

Well this is it...if you like it i can continue...dnk how long it will be ...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM in any form, or gain benefits from it. It was made for pure fun.

Warnings: bad grammar, misusing of words and language

Chapter 2

Trying to smile, hiding his frustration, he looked towards the teacher who stopped, now watching him intensely through her big glasses.

"Hmm and who might you be?" she said in a calm voice

"Eh excuse me, I'm Allen Walker. I just…" but he didn't finish because she suddenly stopped him

"Ah yes the new boy, well come in, we were informed of your arrival. It is a little late but you made it. Now take a sit next to Lavi in the back of the class, it's the only empty seat for now. The class started already in case you are wondering."

Taken by surprise of the fast introduction he just bowed thanking, and then he went to take a sit next to that strange red haired guy who was watching him smiling.

"Hi I'm Lavi" he said offering to shake hands.

"Oh hi I'm Allen" he said cheerfully trying to forget all that happened.

"So you're new to our school, how do you like it so far?"

"Ah I wish you wouldn't ask." He said trying to hide his discomfort. It was true that the first impression wasn't to optimistic but maybe things will change.

"That bad huh?" he said amused.

"Well I'm sure there are nice people around here, only that I failed to discover them so far, and I just found out I'll share my room with my unknown mother from hell." He said looking somewhat defeated.

"Hahaha how is that? Who is your room mate that seems so hellish?"

"Eh some jerk named Kanda or so…"

Lavis' smile dropped, suddenly taking a serious look he stared at the poor boy in front of him.

"Oh god you are the one that everyone is speaking about, the unfortunate soul, I am so sorry for you mate. If I can help, with anything please do let me know. I'll be there for you buddy" he said, placing a hand on his shoulder trying to assure Allen that no matter what could happen he'll be there for him.

"I am not dead Lavi…not yet at least… I think."

"Why would they place you with him? You seem a nice guy. What did you do wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing. How should I know? You really know how to encourage someone."

"Oh sorry sorry, I just, well everyone knows him…and he is not a ... well, let's say a gentle person." He said raising his hands in defense.

"Yeah I experienced that myself. He almost sliced my neck twice and dislocated my shoulder."

"Good, then you weren't in danger to much, it can be worse you know. Haha"

"Oh thanks Lavi" Allen said in disbelieve.

"Haha sorry, I just couldn't stop when I saw your face." He said giving a small pat on his back "You should have seen it." he couldn't help but smile at him.

Allen gave him a serious look, but he couldn't keep it to much because he smiled back amused by how much importance he gave to such a stupid problem.

That wasn't a joke thought, he had to stay with that guy from that day until the rest of the year but seeing Lavi so cheerful was enough to forget about it.

"Ok I'll stop …"but he couldn't finish being interrupted by their teacher.

"Hey you two back there pay attention and be quiet." She said before turning to the blackboard.

"Sorry" they both said.

"Is he crazy or something?" Allen finally asked

"Who, Kanda? More than that. He's always in a bad mood and ready to kill. But I am sure underneath all that he is just an innocent and scared little boy." He said full of joy

"Yeah I hope so or I will live with the devil."

"Did anyone else share same room with him before? So I know what to expect"

"Not from what I know, no one ever wanted to stay with him. Not that he minded anyway. He also demanded a single room and he got it." Lavi said

" I think the head master is also afraid of him." He whispered to Allen, as if someone might listen to what nonsense he was bubbling.

This set Allen on edge, was he that mad and dangerous or was Lavi just exaggerating?

"But can't I change rooms?" he asked hoping for a positive answer

"Good luck with that, as I know all of them are full and you won't find anyone so suicidal to switch room with you."

"Great" he said dropping his head on the desk rather ungrateful.

"Don't let yourself down; it may not be so bad. Maybe all these are just gossips and you'll find his good side in no time" Lavi tried to reassure him that he wasn't in danger

"You're right, I have to be positive, I'll change things, and he won't scare me. I am sure everyone has a good part in them and I will find it and bring it to surface." Allen said determined to make a change. He'll definitely find it in Kanda as well.

"Good, that's the spirit" Lavi cheered him, on the other hand thinking that he'll miss him when Kanda will rip the poor unknowing boy to pieces. Allen looked to confident in his believes so it was bad to spoil his mood by telling him it was impossible to achieve such goals, especially if they included the dark haired demon.

The class was about to finish and this made Allen a little uncomfortable not wanting to see Kanda again. He needed to find the next one but being dragged there by that sociopath wasn't a great experience, especially now when he found out more about him. He'll better keep his distance, so he though to ask his new friend to show him around. He will surely help.

"Uh Lavi, what class do you have next?" Allen asked the red haired boy next to him.

"Hmm I think history or something like that. Who really cares anyway? It's so boring."

"Well I also have it and maybe you can show me the way because this map is useless…" he said pointing to the piece of paper that was supposed to be the map of the whole school. Allen knew he wasn't to good with directions but that map was just impossible to read, if it was a map at all. Full of lines and circles with no end, he thought that no one could ever read it.

"So you also got that piece of crap. Everyone gets that as guidance, it's rubbish. Tell me all your classes and I'll take you to them or tell you how to get there." Lavi said . He liked the new guy and he was determined to help him, more now when he found out what terrible fate awaited him.

After studding the schedule, they realized they shared, almost, same classes, which made both of them happy. For Allen it was better because he didn't needed Kanda anymore and he had a great friend with who he could make his school life easier. Lavi was a cheerful, happy person, which influenced you with his energetic enthusiasm. Things were starting to get better, as Allen thought gladly. He finally made a friend that seemed normal.

When the class ended, Allen rushed Lavi to the next one almost dragging him out of the room, before scanning the area. Not knowing exactly where he was heading didn't mattered; he just wanted to get out before Kanda appeared.

"Oi why the rush, the class is still there, they won't reword us for punctuality you know." Lavi said not looking forward to get there before it started. What was the point in being the first, loosing precious time, time that could be spend in different ways.

"I was just curious to see where it was that's all." Allen said trying to look interested in the location and not in avoiding a certain person.

"Don't worry you'll see it soon enough and you'll get bored of is sooner. I can bet on that."

"Yeah." was all that Allen said still looking around. He hoped he left before Kanda saw him.

"You are the first one that I see so desperate of reaching the history class, most run from it." Lavi said amused

"It's a part of the being new I guess, I have to be interested in everything."

"Oh yeah I think we all were like that…more or less."

Kanda got to Allens' class before the last kid got out and noticed that he was missing. In a way, he expected this but it still pissed him off, meaning the sprout won't listen to him and get into troubles. He probably got someone to help; it wasn't hard for someone like him. He had his own business to attend anyway, so baby-sitting that albino wasn't on the list that day, not anymore, but he will definitely regret it.

The day passed rather fast. The classes were boring and at every end of each one, they ran to the next, Allen being careful to scan everywhere before exiting the room.

"Uf man but I know you like to run allot, you rushed me at each darn class, it won't burn us to be late. I know that the first impression counts but god you don't have to be perfect." Lavi said in disbelieve as he sat down to rest.

"Ok can you tell me why you are so anxious to get out of the classes?"

"I don't have a reason I was just curious to see where they are."

"Mhmmm sure." Lavi said not believing it.

"Come on you can tell me. We are friends now. So what is the real reason?"

"Well I met Kanda this morning and it didn't turn out to well as I told you, but he also mentioned that I should wait him after each class to show me where the next is. So yeah I kind of avoided him all day."

Lavi was just eyeing him amazed of what he just heard. Kanda, the devil himself wanted to help a student, a new guy to get to his classes in time. That was hilarious. He never helped anyone, he was … well himself. In addition, the fact that Allen succeeded in avoiding him all day meant he didn't really cared if he was there or not otherwise things would be different.

"Can I ask you to show me where my room is?" Allen asked watching Lavi who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Huh, oh right, sure." He said

"You want now or we can go later? What time is it? Better we go now." he finally decided before Allen could say anything. It seemed this time, Lavi wanted to get there fast; unfortunately, the poor boy did not figured out why.

Allen just wanted to reach the room to unpack, not caring the reason they rushed to the said room. His belongings must have been somewhere around there waiting him, but then it hit him. He didn't have the key. As Kanda mentioned he had just one key to the door, which was with him all the time. Great, now he wasn't so anxious anymore, he could only hope that the other was already inside and that it won't matter too much that he didn't listened to him.

Upon reaching the door, he sighted looking at it.

"Well this is it. The lucky number" Lavi said somehow amused.

It was room 13, apparently, the rooms had numbers to be easier to find and he had the unfortunate one. No wonder no one wanted it.

"Need any help with the unpacking? I have some free time although I don't want to be here when he's back. If Kanda finds me here he'll probably kill me…he doesn't like me to much and I wonder why…anyway, I better go. Good luck" he said happily suddenly turning and running.

"See you later." Lavi shouted still running.

Allen could just stare at him, eventually raising his hand in a waving attempt, but it was to late anyway, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Now I have a problem" he said sighting letting his head hit the door. With no key he had to just wait. He knew his belongings were sent there but he wasn't present when that happened so he could only hope they were still inside.

Sighing again, he leaned against the door waiting for the devil to return…probably pissed because he avoided him all day.

After one hour he grew impatient, he was hungry and tired. Where was that guy? He wished he knew where Lavis' dorm was so he could just go there and wait chatting with his new friend.

After almost two agonizing hours, Kanda returned.

He found the boy curled leaning against the door.

"Che" was all he said seeing him down the floor.

Almost happy to see him Allen got up and greeted him. He knew it was his fault for not waiting him after classes to take him to their room but he hoped he was already in there. What else could someone like Kanda do after school anyway? He never expected not to find him there.

"Ohh hi, you're back." He said cheerfully hiding his frustration.

"Wipe off that dumb smile." Kanda said annoyed.

"Huh? I just try to be friendly, what's with you. I should be mad because you left me here for two hours"

"And whose fault is that? Who disobeyed my orders?"

"Orders? Maybe when you'll just ask politely, someone will listen to you."

"Then until I'll do that, an idiotic someone could wait for days for as much as I care."

"You're impossible; just open the door so we get this over."

"Impatient aren't we?" "You know that you need to clean up the mess you've made."

"What mess? I didn't even saw the room, I never been inside" Allen almost raised his voice, loosing his calm temper.

Opening the door, Kanda pointed to the bags that were thrown in the middle of the room.

Pointing towards them, he added "That" after he closed the door locking it, placing the key in his pocket.

Allen didn't know what to feel, anger because all his stuff were in the middle of the room and called mess or fear due the fact that he was trapped in the same room with that psychopath who locked the door.

"Can't you let the door unlocked? What if I ..."

"You won't" Kanda interrupted him

"Excuse me?"

"After you got in you won't get out, not until I feel like it."

"The hell I won't, you can't keep me in here."

"For now you have work to do." he pointed to the pile of bags "After that I'll tell you the rules."

"More rules…" he added sighting defeated.

After unpacking Kanda hold him a long lecture about _his_ key, _his_ room, alcohol, sex ,skipping classes and the other mischievous deeds he might do.

Unable to say anything, Allen just watched him trying not to burst with anger. He was worse than a mother. Did such people even exist?

Bored of listening to all the shits Kanda said and tired after cleaning the room, yes he actually forced him to clean the god damn room before doing anything else, Allen just collapsed on the bed wanting nothing but rest.

"Knock". A barely audible sound was heard from the door.

"Hey Allen are you in there?" he could hear Lavis' voice "Alive?" he then asked uncertain.

"Lavi?" Thank god, he was there to save him "Yes I am. Wait to unlock the door." He said suddenly turning to Kanda who was reading not minding him.

"...I need the key to the door." The boy said frustrated

"Don't disturb me moyashi, be quiet and get lost." Kanda said in a monotone voice not bothering to look at him.

"What? I just need the key to the god damn door and I'll leave you alone"

"Watch the language. Speak with him through it, he can listen." Kanda said still not looking at him. He acted like he was speaking with the wall, not wanting to interact with that darn sprout.

"God you're crazy..." the white boy turned mumbling something about crazy and sick.

"Uhm sorry Lavi but a certain jerk won't hand me the key to the door, so we have to speak through it. Is it important or we can speak tomorrow?"

"Wow you don't have key to the room?" he said barely keeping his laughing

"Laviii…"Allen almost whined at the reaction

"Oh sorry man, yes it is important I wanted to invite you to a party, you know being new and stuff I thought you might get used to the new people, have some fun, maybe some girls…so what do you say?"

"Well it sounds fun, when is it?"

"Tonight if you want I can pick you up."

"Really? Wow, so soon, that is great" the thought that he will let Kanda alone made him happy, not only that but he'll have fun and make more friends.

"Ohh wait a second." He run to his notebook and ripped a piece of paper, wrote something on it then slipped it under the door.

"Take this, it will explain." Allen said

"Ohh ok, see you later " Lavi said after reading the note.

Allens' note:

Count me in; as soon as I get the key from my "hell mother"… or find a way to escape, I'll be ready.

AN/

Thank you all who reviewed and read. Thanks to you guys i have inspiration to go on. I hope you liked it so far.

The chapter for the other fic will be posted as soon as i will reread it( a few times) and correct some mistakes.

Until next time take care.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, made it just for fun.

Warnings: awkward grammar, misspellings, language, alcohol abuse and implied situations.

Chapter 3

Snickering he returned to his bed thinking how to take that cursed key. His thoughts only to be interrupted by Kandas' annoying voice.

"I won't allow depravation in my room." He said in a cold low voice

"Depravation? First it is called having fun, something you can't understand and second now it's our room." Allen could not believe the guy; he was actually controlling his life now? Since when he decided what's right or wrong for him?

"I thought you got that this is my room, you're just a part of it now and nothing more."

"God you are so stiff. I don't need permission to go out." Allen stated firmly daring him to say otherwise

"Who said you need it?" Kanda said watching him

"But you don't give me the key" the younger boy said exasperated

"That is something else; I don't care what you do as long as it won't involve my personal belongings or what is in my room." Kanda said still watching him.

Allen didn't know what to think, why he was staring at him like that. Did he said something wrong or did. He was confused, but this didn't meant he'll just drop it now letting him win.

"This is crazy first you say that you don't care about what I do then you say you care only about your things, but you also mentioned that I am a part of your room which makes me…what? Your' belonging now?" Allen asked realizing where the discussion was heading.

"It seems you do have some brain after all, but this doesn't mean you aren't annoying as hell." Kanda said grinning watching him with an intense stare.

Therefore, in other words he wasn't allowed to go out being a part of his room. Like hell if that will happen Allen thought furious now.

"I am not one of your room's items and if you open the door I won't bother you anymore. I'll leave and you'll be happy and alone. We both will get what we want" He said angrily

"Look moyashi none of us agreed to this but it can't be undone, believe me I tried. Now be quiet and don't force me to do something I may not regret." He said dangerously this time. It seemed his patience was running off.

Exasperated over all this Allen dropped himself on the bed, face down sighing. What if, he'll take another approach?

"Why don't you come with us? You know to have some fun. It's good to relax from time to time."

"Who said I wasn't"

"You? Relaxed, I doubt that. Why don't you try it? You know, to change your life a little."

This was the last drop for Kanda because he left the book down and raised startling Allen at the sudden change.

"You think you can just came and change my life because you feel like it?" he said stepping towards Allen with each word.

Allen scared was backing away at each step that Kanda took in his direction. He looked pissed now.

"No I just…I thought you need some time to relax." He slowly said uncertain, still backing away until he reached the door. There was nowhere to go now.

"Don't you mind what I do with my life, is it clear moyashi?" he said trapping the scared boy between him and the door, only a few inches apart.

"I just wanted to help you." He said trying to have a genuine smile.

"Well don't and stop with that stupid smile, it won't impress me and it will definitely won't make me your friend." His face closer now "if you want out use the window but I warn you, that is not a place for someone like you." He said in a dangerous low tone.

"I won't be alone you know and I can take care of myself." Allen tried to assure him that it wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

"Oh I know I can bet you won't" he said implying things the boy didn't understand.

And with that he got back to his bed taking the book once more.

Sighing Allen looked at the window. Why didn't he think about that? However, they were at the second floor and he did not like heights.

God this was a mess.

The time passed fast and Allen had to make a choice soon, he could beg Kanda for the key or use the window. Begging wasn't a great choice but the other seemed too dangerous.

If he tried to take it without him noticing it… it would be great, but that was impossible, Kanda will surely know, he kept it in his pocket after all, and he didn't look sleepy either.

He was anxious about the party. He also was concerned that he won't go if he won't find a way to get out soon, and because he couldn't control his frustration he was walking in circles in the middle of the room, thinking about a way to escape, not minding Kanda who couldn't keep his eyes off the white boy.

It was annoying, all those mumblings and the agitation was irritating him.

"God, stop it moyashi." Kanda finally said unable to control his anger anymore.

"I'll open the fucking door but mark my words, you will be back before 2am or I'll close the door and you'll sleep outside. Also if you came back drunk or who knows in what state you'll suffer the consequences" he said barely keeping his rage under control once more. The fucking sprout was to annoying for him and now he had to let him go just to have some peace.

Allen stopped at the sudden outburst unable to keep his content. This made him very happy. Although he had to stay only two hours, it still was good for him.

"Really? Oh thank you, I'll prepare myself. I'll be here in time." With that, he got his things ready to change. He was so excited that it didn't even matter that he was changing in the same room with the other boy, completely exposing himself. He didn't even bother to hide his hand this time. Who cared now anyway, he was going out. It was the first time when he could have fun with his first real friend.

Kanda was just staring at him with his jaw dropped, that pale body looked to alluring. He had such nice curves that you could easily mistake him for a girl, the only color he had was his apparently burned hand, but that to was making him unique. Oh shit, he was in a tight situation. He was having strange thoughts about this new boy and actually wondered what someone like him could look in a club. He didn't like the idea of letting him go there, but until he won't fry he won't stop. Not wanting to be seen that he was interested in the boy he turned looking as if he was reading, his mind lost in thoughts about his new and intriguing room mate.

"Ok I'm done. I'll wait Lavi outside the door. You can lock it" Allen said happy smiling at him. It was almost 12 pm and Lavi could come any moment so he decided to wait him out.

Turning slowly not looking to interested Kanda tried to hide his astonishment. The boy was breath taking. Darn that sprout, with that silver soft hair, those gorgeous grey eyes and his pale smooth skin was more than enough to make someone go mad and do reckless things. The boy was looking for troubles exposing himself like that in front of him.

"Fine. Do what you want." Kanda said turning his back at the boy. He was confused by this. Why was he feeling so possessive over him so suddenly? He didn't want to see him in that hell hole, it spoiled his innocence. He was like an angel and going to that soiled place was just unbearable.

The slow click of the closed door stopped his string of thoughts. It seemed he was out.

"Che." Was all Kanda could say. It was annoying but at least he had now some peace. Remaining alone in his quiet room didn't make him feel better.

~0~

After a few minutes, Lavi came and took Allen. In ten minutes of walking and joyful chat, they reached the club.

Inside the noise and the smoke was thick and heavy making Allen breath with difficulty. He wasn't really used to this atmosphere but soon he accommodated to it and joined Lavi to the dance floor. After one glace of vodka, they found the courage to invite a couple of girls, who were more than willing, to dance with them.

Lavi was the one providing him drinks and due to the heavy smoking inside Allen started to feel very lightheaded. His intoxicated mind could barely register what was going on, not that he minded too much. He was having fun and that was all that mattered.

The time was passing so fast that they never realized what time it was. They drank and danced all night, their energy fuelled by the alcohol fumes that were clouding their minds.

In the end, Lavi was so happy and burned that he could barely stand. Full of joy Allen offered to go and buy him the next round, to give him more strength, not caring that he was more affected by the booze than Lavi was.

Stumbling between the other dancing teens inside, Allen barely reached the counter. There, he controlled with difficulty his movements and suddenly dropped on a chair grabbing the next person he could in order to regain his balance.

"Uhm s.. sso ..orry." He said smiling to the said person who watched him eyes wide open.

"Well what do you know, what brings you here kid?" Tyki asked amused by Allens' state.

"Oh it's y..you. Ah…hmm T..Ty..Tyki." He finally managed to remember the others name and say it properly, his smile never leaving his porcelain face. His big grey eyes were sparkling in the dim light that the club provided. He was definitely drunk, a thing he should have avoided but darn there were to much to taste and the temptation to big to resist.

"I see you feel very good boy. Are you alone?" Tyki asked barely controlling his joy. It was perfect, here he was. His new pray and already prepared for what ever he had in mind. The boy looked perfect like that. All flushed, probably from all that alcohol and heat inside, without a clue of what was happening around him.

It was as if he was offering himself on a tray.

"I…L..Lavi … me… ." It was kind of difficult to keep his string of thoughts, his head felt so light. Now that he was sitting down, he started to feel tired. Not moving around to consume the alcohol from his system wasn't a good move because now it was getting to his mind faster.

"Has he now? Well I don't see him."Tyki said as if he was looking after him, knowing well that he might be right, but not wanting to see the other. His attention was now on Allen who was just perfect as he was now.

"You wanted another round?" he asked watching the boy

Allen could only nod happily, smiling, fighting to keep his balance on the chair.

"Then I have to buy you a drink being new and … sweet, I can't accept no for an answer. What do you say?" Tyki spoke in a gentle voice alluring him into this trap. The boy was indeed drunk but maybe a little more won't harm him.

"Sureee." Allen said.

After another drink specially commanded by Tyki, Allen lost himself. He didn't know what he had but it was so strong that he barely drank it. He started to feel a little sick now, his head was spinning and he lost his balance ending up in Tykis' arms.

With his eyes barely focusing half closed he was looking at the older boy trying to speak, but unable to say anything he just sighted and rested his head on his chest listening to his heart beats.

" Allen can you walk?" he asked keeping the boy in place.

"Mhmmm." Was all he could say, the sound was more like a soft purling.

This only brought joy to Tyki who knew that Allen could barely notice what was going on. The boy was lost in his dazed state and he was sure he would hardly remember anything after this night.

Wanting to get out before his friend noticed that he was missing, Tyki directed the poor boy holding him in place towards the door.

Once outside Tyki was refreshed that he got out unspotted by the other, but his joy soon ended when he saw Kanda leaning against the clubs' wall with his arms folded, apparently frustrated and pissed as always. He had to come to the club when that darn sprout passed the initial time with two whole hours.

"Che it was about time he got out." He said angrily.

"What brings you here? Don't tell me you wanted to dance." Tyki said watching him. He could tell why he was here but he won't let him. Not this time.

"Went out for fresh air. Got enough and I'm about to leave."

"Good then, get lost faster or someone might see you here and think you actually came to enjoy yourself." Tyki said more seriously this time. He was prepared for what ever Kanda wanted. He won't take his prey this time.

Allen was just holding tightly in Tykis' arms not understanding a word they said. The fresh air was good and he felt relieved that he could breath normally now.

"Hand him over and I'll be on my way." Kanda said never taking his eyes from them. Shit, the sprout was a mess, who knew how much he drank.

Trying to stay on his own feet Allen detached himself from Tyki, for a second, before loosing his balance again almost falling. Fortunately, the other didn't let go completely, just as much as he could try his balance, retaking him in his arms.

"Mmmmh." Was all that Allen could say, keeping his now spinning head with his palms.

"Che, what did you gave him? " Kanda asked a little curios himself of what could produce such damage to someone.

"Nothing he couldn't handle. He's just tired. That's why I'll escort him home."

"Really now? I can get him home faster since we share same room." Kanda said approaching him.

"Well you see Kanda, I promised that I'll take care of him and I am about to keep my word."

"I am sure you will but now I can take him home, now hand over the idiot so I can end this shitty day." Kanda was beginning to lose his patience. Coming closer he placed his hand over his katana. A determined look on his face. He will get his moyashi home even if that meant to slice Tyki open right there.

"Bring it on lunatic; let's see what you've got." Tyki said before placing Allen gently to rest down on the pavement.

Slightly recovering due to the cold air, Allen raised his eyes to see those two ready to attack each other, but the fight never started because a loud scream was heard once that Lavi opened the club's door.

"Allen!"

"Oh my god, Alle,n are you all right?" he rushed near him taking his arm in his, looking at the boy concerned.

"Man I was waiting you, then you never came and I thought the worse… and…" he then stopped looking at the two older boys who were about to start a war right there.

"What the hell are you doing here Tyki?" Lavi could only say anger suddenly upon his face. He knew what Tyki was after, he did that with everyone. He even tried to lure him in such a trap and seeing how affected was Allen by the alcohol he could just guess what he wanted from the boy.

"L..lavi?" Allen asked taking a stronger hold of his hand trying to stand up.

"I am here buddy. I should have bought those darn drinks and let you rest at the table." He said his voice cracking from exasperation. How could he be so stupid?

"So you wanted to give him more when he already could barely stand? You two are deranged." Kanda said, watching annoyed that Lavi didn't even spot him.

"Whoa, what are you doing here? I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, I did drink a little too much to…but you…here?" he said astonished.

"Fuck this shit." Kanda spat storming towards Allen picking him up bridal style. The darn kid was so light and fragile that he thought he'll crush the boy if he would hold him to tight.

"I am taking him back and don't either of you dare say something else." And with that he turned to leave.

Allen was looking at Lavi with his half closed eyes; reaching his arm towards Lavi he said whispering.

"S..sorry. Lavi , I wanted…"

"Shut up sprout." Kanda showed him back rather harsh against his chest keeping the poor boy firmly in place. "He gave you enough today."

Looking up at Kanda he tried to understand what was happening. He was with Lavi inside having fun, and then his head exploded suddenly. God his head was a mess, he couldn't think straight. All his dizziness was still present but he could notice that he was moving. Did Kanda carry him?

The other two boys remained there watching them, then turning one to another they both cursed each other before leaving each in opposite directions.

Lavi wanted to get back home as soon as possible, then visit Allen to see if he's ok and apologize for not taking care of him. He felt guilty for what happened or what could have happen if Kanda wasn't there. That fucking ass was about to get his hands all over the new guy and he was the one to blame. He had to say something about this, but first he had to recover to, the effects of alcohol were still present.

Tyki just went inside furious that the white boy got away again.

"Darn Kanda. I'll definitely take him soon." Tyki could only say between his greeted teeth. He wanted to finish his night in a good note so he'll have to charm someone else in order to clear his mind. He still felt the boys touch and it irritated him that he couldn't have more.

"Shit"

With his hands around the others neck, Allen snuggled closer sighing slowly as he rested in his arms. He felt somehow good and safe. He couldn't explain the feeling, but he wanted more from the touch. Hugging him closer he let out another sigh making Kanda tense.

"Oi moyashi, what the hell are you doing?" he asked frustrated. Was the boy cuddling with him? Was he nuts?

"Mhhmmmh" was all he heard because Allen had his head buried in his neck breathing hard against his skin. God this was making him uncomfortable. He started to feel weird because of the proximity and the darn sprout was making things worse.

" K ..Kanda…" Allen said in a low voice "Could you… let me down?" he asked apparently feeling somehow better. He was now looking with his big grey pleading orbs into Kandas' black ones, his hands still around his neck.

This made his heat racing, those gorgeous eyes were on him now and Kanda was unable to breath because of the closeness. He could only stare and gulp when all kind of strange thoughts invaded his mind.

"Please?" Allen continued

Kanda was just mesmerized by him, he was pleading and oh god his sweet face was so close. He was unable to focus on what he said.

"I have to… a.. .. .. L ..Lavi …he got..w..woried."he finally said sighing, he was still dazed but now he could at least find his words faster.

This brought Kanda back to earth instantly. A new wave of rage took him over. The fucking moyashi was thinking at his friend when he was like this?

"The fuck I will. Stay still and be quiet. I had enough of your mumblings."he said furiously, slamming him again against him.

Allen tried to raise himself again, but failed as he was hold stronger now unable to move.

"H..hey..let ..g.g.o..Put… down"he tried to struggle but his attempts were so lame and light that Kanda didn't even felt him.

"I don't f..feel good." He suddenly said, a slight shock of nausea passing through him after the struggling.

Hugging Kanda again, he buried himself in the other in order to keep his stomach in control trying to focus upon his heart beatings. Which he found rather loud.

"Shit moyashi don't you dare vomit on me or pass out." He cursed under his breath.

This was all he needed. A drunk and tempting boy who was now sick, feeling the reverse of his so called fun.

"Nooo." Allen said keeping his eyes now closed tightly due to his headache that made her presence.

"Hold on more I'll give you something when we get back. You need all this alcohol out of you fast."

Saying this, he rushed back with the boy tightly held in his arms. He'll have to take care of him for the rest of the night and for this he cursed his life. He'll find a way to make him pay for all the troubles.

AN/

I'll stop here :D

Hope you'll enjoy it.

Thank you all who read and reviewed. Love you guys. Thanks

Untill next time take care.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, made it just for fun.

Warnings: awkward grammar, misspellings, language, alcohol abuse and implied situations.

Hi.

Sorry for the long wait. I only worked on my other story …and neglected this one.

I said in the first chapter, that it might not be a full-length story, but i can post more chapters before that will happen.

Pls do excuse any errors; I made this one rather fast without further checking.

Also, feel free to check my other story as well, maybe you'll find it interesting.

Chapter 3

When they reached the room, Allen's state got worse. He could hardly keep himself from throwing up right in Kanda's arms.

The moment Kanda opened the door, he went straight to the bathroom placing Allen to rest on the cold floor, then storming out he went to get something to help the boy. He was sure he will vomit soon and after that, he had to give him something to ease his pain and of course to clean the mess, a mess that could have been avoided if the darn sprout would have listened to him.

Allen tried to stand forcing himself up in order to reach the toilet seat so he could release his now abused stomach, but his balance was gone and his blurry vision didn't help too much. Each movement making him curl himself even more due the pain. He could feel his nausea intensifying and his headache stronger than before.

The poor boy could only pray that all will be over soon because he could hardly think or focus.

Getting back in the bathroom Kanda saw in what condition Allen was.

Slightly annoyed he kneeled next to him and took the boy's small hand quite harshly, forcing him to write something.

After he finished he lifted Allen, one hand around his small frame and the other keeping his head above the toilet seat in order to help him puke and prevent a mess that he knew he would have to clean afterwards. There, he thought about it again, as if afraid of it. The same idea kept spawn in his mind making him lose his focus upon the important task and worry for something he might or not do after.

It didn't pass long and Allen finally gave up, eliminating all the alcohol that remained in his stomach.

The rest was already in his system and for that it was too late.

Placing the boy down after the ordeal, he gave him a few slices of bread and a large glass of water.

Allen was just resting, leaning on the bathroom wall with his eyes closed, slowly panting because of all the effort.

"Oi moyashi, eat the darn bread, it will help." Kanda said when he saw no reaction from the smaller boy.

"Nhh can't." Allen said turning his head not looking at him.

"You can. Eat it, and then you'll have to drink all the water." Kanda insisted, giving him the said piece of bread. The boy had to eat something to help soak up any booze still remained in his stomach and slow down the remaining consumption, and the water in order to dilute the alcohol that was still present and of course to hydrate him.

Not wanting to continue arguing with Kanda, because he could hardly understand him due his spinning head, Allen took some and munched slowly, taking small bites.

After finishing half the bread he stopped, curling himself on the floor, eyes closed. Not touching the water at all.

"For fuck sakes Allen, finish the darn bread." Kanda said annoyed by his behavior. Even in that condition the sprout was a stubborn brat.

"I did…too much…"Allen barely whispered.

"And the water? You didn't even touch it. I won't drink it. You have to." Kanda said forcing the glass in his hand.

Sighing, barely keeping his head up Allen took the darn glass of water drinking it whole.

After he finished it he saw Kanda leaving, unable to understand why Allen just closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. He felt too exhausted to even try to stand.

"Sprout!" Kanda's voice suddenly getting his attention.

Looking questioningly he noticed another full glass that was shoved in his hand.

"Whaa.?" Allen said, eyes wide open suddenly shocked of the large glass.

"You need water, to hydrate yourself. Now shut up and drink." Kanda demanded forcing it in his hands.

"Mhhh, but…" Allen looked at him with teary eyes. All he wanted was rest. He could not force himself to drink so much and after all that happened.

Nonetheless, Allen complied. The boy was feeling to sick to argue with Kanda and doing what he asked meant he'll soon leave him alone.

After finishing the second one, Allen tried to lie down on the cold floor in order to get some rest, but soon he felt being picked up again by the same strong hands that carried him earlier.

Because the boy was obviously exhausted and could not spend the night on the floor, getting him sicker than he was, Kanda decided to get him in bed, although the idea of letting him sleep on the cold and hard floor seemed appealing. However, if the darn sprout will get who knows what because of the coldness it will only be a hassle for him.

Dropping the boy in bed, rather ungraciously, Kanda returned to the bathroom to clean what ever mess was made.

Feeling the soft and cozy pillow, the poor boy soon let himself relax, trying to get some sleep.

Getting asleep wasn't to easy especially when his head felt like it would explode but soon, all the agitation lessen and everything went dark. Nothing else was heard and his pain slowly faded as Allen subdued to his slumber.

~0~

The night went fast and soon Allen found himself awaken by the same harsh and annoying voice.

"Sprout, wake up. You have classes." Kanda said in a cold voice.

"Mhmm, why?" Allen barely said. Wining that he had to wake up when the bed was so soft and alluring. He wanted nothing more than to be left alone in bed all day. He wasn't feeling to well. The events prior were still affecting him, the strong headache was still present, a proof that he had a rough night. He felt dizzy and he could barely focus.

"Che stupid, you knew you'll have classes in the morning and still you went to get drunk." Kanda said in a mocking voice.

"Noo.. It wasn't my intention. I…I just" Allen tried to explain himself.

" Don't try to excuse yourself because it won't work. Now get ready because we'll soon leave." Kanda said before leaving to prepare himself for his first class.

Sighing Allen got out of bed slowly. He had a slight problem of balancing but he was sure if he'll be fully awake it will pass. The biggest problem was his head, that really hurt and he didn't know what to do about it.

Slowly preparing himself he noticed how fast was Kanda moving compared to him. He was having a hard time coordinating, a clue that he was still affected by the alcohol he tasted last night.

"Uhhm Kanda…" Allen slowly said, wanting to get the others attention.

"What?" a harsh question suddenly hit Allen like a rock.

Making him slowly gulp, the boy shifted unable to meet his eyes.

"Uhmm my head…kind of hurts…"

"Well good. I am glad it does." Said Kanda in a rather sarcastic voice.

"I am sure now you'll be more inclined to listen to me." He added looking at the boy; his arms crossed waiting for an answer.

Hearing this, Allen just kept his gaze glued to the floor. He knew that somehow Kanda was right; it was his fault for not stopping when he felt he could not take it anymore and be more responsible but the hell if he'll agree with him.

"Che, avoiding the answer." Kanda said still looking at him.

The boy seemed to feel a little guilt but still he refused to obey.

Seeing that he didn't said one word, Kanda decided to let him suffer all day the effect of the hangover as a punishment for his stubbornness. He will not give him anything to ease his headache but he'll allow him to visit the school's doctor if he was smart enough to think about it.

"Well what ever." "Now give me your schedule to know which class is first. I'll make a copy of it to know precisely where you are and at what time." Kanda said.

The demand suddenly waked Allen from his silent state.

"What? No. I can find them myself. I…" The boy said a little shocked.

"It's not a request moyashi, it's an order." Kanda said in a strong voice to show how serious he was.

"You can't order me around. I won't do it."Allen said

"You have no right to refuse me." said Kanda in a threatening voice approaching him.

Suddenly he handed the white boy a piece of paper.

Allen reluctantly took it and started to read.

_"I, Allen Walker, agree to listen to every command, Kanda Yu, my room mate, gives me and to obey him at all cost for the rest of the year. Otherwise he is allowed to give me any punishment he seems it will fit according to the gravity of the mistakes I do or if I broke any of his rules."_

_Signed Allen Walker._

Allen's eyes went wide with shock. Every word echoing in his mind only troubles. He remained stunned with the paper in his hands unable to breath. How could that happen? A wave of rage suddenly enveloped him making the boy forget about his dizziness and headache. It was indeed his writing and signature but he did not remember writing it. With more vigor, he started to attack Kanda with questions.

"What the…?"" When did this happen? You did this?" God, how much did he drink last night? He could not remember a thing.

"You wrote and signed it on your free will, which means you agreed to my terms." Kanda said in a monotone voice, not moved by his outburst.

"Hold on a moment. That's not fair; I wasn't thinking I can barely remember anything from that night and…"

"Fair? I had to save your sorry ass and drag you back here not to mention the state you were in. You made this place a mess, you throw up, and I had to clean after you. You don't know what hell I had to endure last night. Taking care of you isn't easy. Plus you said you'll be back before 2am and that never happened." Kanda spat back startling the boy.

"Wha…but … that's cheating, you just manipulated me….you took advantage of my state…you …you."

"I what? I wasn't the one forcing you to drink until you lost your mind. You be grateful that I brought you back, safe and still a virgin."

At that Allen's eyes widened, even more if posible, a slight blush covering his pale cheeks. Unable to meet Kanda's eyes he averted his gaze to the door.

Oh god how he wanted to get out of there. He felt so trapped, but he knew the door was probably locked and the devil beside him had the key.

Suddenly realization strikes Allen. It was true that Kanda brought him home safe and took care of him, so he was right about that part, but that didn't meant that now he owned him for the entire year.

"I…I'm not.." but he was unable to form a sentence due the shock and embarrassment. How did Kanda knew that he was still a virgin? Was he making fun of him now?

"Don't give me that. We both know you are but that's not the point…"he said before he was interrupted by Allen.

"No…I am …"

"You were last time I checked." Kanda said smirking at the shocked face the boy wore.

"What? When the hell did you check that?"

"Many things happened last night." Kanda said still smirking.

Kanda's expression made Allen froze. A cold chill crept up his spine. What did Kanda do last night that he was unaware of, besides obviously forcing him to write something against his will?

"Che relax moyashi, I was just making fun of you. Nothing happened, well nothing from what you think it did anyway. You were to drunk to even stand."

"But…."

"Shut up and get dressed. I won't be late because of you." Kanda said in a strong harsh voice, making Allen flinch at the command, still he could not give up that easily.

In a sudden act of rage, Allen ripped the paper in pieces. Many little pieces mumbling about how will Kanda control him now when he had nothing to blackmail him.

It was a dirty trick to use that against him and Allen knew how to deal with those kind of people.

"There. It's gone. You have nothing now." Allen said pleased of what he did, however Kanda's expression didn't changed, and that worried him.

"You can't control me now." Allen said smirking trying to hide his worry.

"You really are stupid." Kanda said in a monotone voice.

"That was obviously a copy. I have the original well hidden. As for that one, I still have many more. However. The fact that you tried to dispose of the document means you already disobeyed me by not listening to my command. Therefore prepare for your punishment that you'll receive tonight." Kanda said, savoring the boy's stunned expression.

Allen was silent, unable to express his astonishment. He never thought about the consequences and never in his mind occurred to him that it was a mere copy. He had no escape now.

Unable to find other arguments Allen just complied, without any words or complains. He gave Kanda his schedule and finished preparing for his first class.

He was doomed from the moment he found out that he shared his room with that awful demon but he never thought that his life will become so complicated.

Allen could only hope Kanda was only joking about the whole punishment stuff, because honestly, he was afraid of what the deranged boy had in mind.

AN/

Heya guys.

I hope you liked it so far ^-^

I just had some inspiration about this one and thought to continue it.

Feel free to drop some lines.

Also this week I shall post a new chapter for the other story :D so look for a quick update soon.

Until next time, take care.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or any of his characters, it was made only for fun.

Warning: my awkward grammar and some cursing.

Chapter 5

Kanda was moving rather fast towards the first class that Allen had, and next to him, barely keeping the pace, was a silent white boy.

Reaching it, he suddenly turned and addressed the boy in a harsh voice.

"You'll wait me here after the class will finish and no running this time. Be here." Kanda commanded looking at the poor boy, waiting for an answer.

Allen was keeping his eyes glued to the floor, unable to meet Kanda's ones. Maybe due fear or embarrassment, because the rest of the school saw him accompanying Kanda and they were already chattering about god knows what. Still, he just could not look him in the eyes. The dark haired teen seemed angry again and for no reason this time. He already implied that he won't listen to him which meant that he didn't trust him at all. Although under those circumstances, it was hard not to listen to the crazy boy.

"Did you got it?" Kanda asked again taking hold of Allen's upper hand shaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes." Allen said dryly.

"Good" was all Kanda said before storming to his own business.

Upon entering the class, he spotted Lavi and not wanting to bring any suspicions, he took a more serene face, smiling brightly as he greeted him.

"Hi Allen." Lavi also said looking at him. He thought he'll see god knows what bruises on him or worse. He shared a room with a wicked Kanda after all. But the kid seemed fine. Still he asked skeptically.

"Uhm are you ok?"

"Yes. A little tired but it's fine."Allen said trying to keep his happy face. He could not risk being discovered. He knew he had to be careful. If Lavi would find out about the whole agreement, he'll die out of embarrassment. For now, he just had to agree, but he was confident he'll find out a way to get rid of those papers, somehow.

"About last night. I am sorry that I never visited you and that you got in trouble. I should have been more careful. Sorry." Lavi said.

"It's ok Lavi. It's not your fault. I am the one to blame. I took more than I could handle." Allen said trying to make Lavi feel better. He knew that somehow the red haired boy felt bad about the whole ordeal, but in the end it was his fault for drinking too much. Still Allen never intended to get back at the time Kanda established, but getting so drunk and actually losing his mind for the rest of the night was definitely not his intention. It was a mistake that brought him only problems.

"You know, I wanted to come, but seeing how pissed was Yu last night, I thought I could give a proper apology the next day rather than die trying back then." Lavi was sure he would see his end if he showed his face to that guy, when he was the one dragging Allen to that club.

"Yeah. You probably made the right choice." Allen stated imagining how Kanda would react if that happened. He would probably spill his blood, laughing hysterically. The thought made Allen shiver.

"Man, if I knew you never tasted alcohol before I would have been more careful" Lavi said suddenly.

"No it's not that. I usually can handle it rather well...I don't know what happened that night. I don't even remember what I drank. But it surely was very strong." Or was there something else, Allen thought a little suspicious now that he thought about it. He tasted alcohol before and never got in that state but now, something was just not right. He knew he felt a little dizzy before going to get more, but afterwards he couldn't remember a thing.

Allen still doubted what Kanda said about Tyki, about all the sleeping issue. It was a mere coincidence that they met there, and the older boy just offered to buy him a drink because he was new, that was all. He was sure he had no ulterior motives.

Allen knew how much he could take before getting drunk and another glace wasn't that dangerous. He usually stopped when he felt dizzy or loosing balance, but that night he just kept going.

"Hmm, maybe. Or it was because of the shock of finding out you'll share the same room with Yu. Heck I'd want to get drunk myself to not be aware of who I have next to me. And during the night when I am defenseless" Lavi said in a more serious tone thinking at the horror he might feel if it was in Allen's place.

"Oh, again thanks Lavi, that justifies my lack of judgment…and makes me feel better in the same time." Allen said a little exasperated. Bringing every time, the fact that he had a whole year to deal with that bastard, annoyed him. He wanted to forget about him, at least during classes and enjoy his freedom.

"I am sorry Allen, I truly am and honestly I am glad Kanda came." Lavi said.

"How so?" Allen asked a little shocked. Who in his right mind would be glad about that?

"I can tell you that he stopped Tyki from taking you just in time."

"Taking me? Are you implying that he really is into boys?"Allen asked in disbelieve.

Lavi just nodded at that.

" I know that staying with Yu will toughen you" "… or kill you…"he said in a lower voice "Or make you feel that if you survive him you can survive anyone, but still It is better for you to stay away from that guy. He is scary in other ways. If Yu wants you dead, Tyki wants you on a plate."

At this, Allen took his head in his hands. God the headache was still present. He could not believe he had so many problems and in just 2 days.

If Lavi also told him to stay away from Tyki then he should probably avoid him.

"Are you ok?"Lavi asked a little concerned.

"Yeah. Just a slight head ache, but I'm sure it will pass soon." Allen said rubbing his temples. His head felt heavy and all the new information was causing it to pulse even harder, creating an intense headache.

"Ohh I know… the hangover….but why didn't you take something for it?" Lavi asked.

Hearing that, Allen remembered Kanda's words. That jerk was actually happy that he was in pain. The bastard. Oh how he wanted to beat the crap out of him to prove that he wasn't so defenseless and that he had not power over him, although he knew he had no chance against Kanda's power and that he also was under his control for time being. Still the thought thrilled him and he could only imagine how good he would feel by accomplishing that.

"No…I wanted to ask Kanda…but then I changed my mind." Allen said slowly.

He knew he was lucky that he just got a scold about it and nothing else.

"Ask him for help? That means suicide. I would never go to him even if it's my last resort, because of course he'll refuse and who knows how'll he react. He has a nerve issue you know. Ready to slice anyone just for crossing paths with him"

"Yeah, you're right. Good thing I didn't" Allen lied.

Still Kanda did help him that night, did that meant he had a good part in him? He had some humanity? Suddenly the boy remembered about the whole deal with blackmailing him and he quickly dismissed that thought. Kanda possessed no such thing, even if someone will try to trick him in believing that, Allen knew that he'll keep denying. Kanda and good in the same sentence it just wasn't right.

Still thinking about the awful boy Allen didn't noticed when the hour passed and it was almost time to meet him again.

"Man it's only the first class and I'm already wasted. I feel so exhausted." Lavi whined.

He looked at Allen who seemed lost in thoughts.

"What about you? Still upset by the head ache?"

Hearing Lavi speaking with him, brought Allen back to his senses. He almost forgot about his painful ache until Lavi reminded that he indeed had it. Slowly the boy nodded.

Realizing that the class was almost over and he had to meet Kanda again intensified the pain once more. The mere thought enraging Allen.

"You know you can always go to the school's nurse to get a pill or something." Lavi said.

This suddenly got Allen's attention.

"Really? That will be great." Allen said. He hoped that a pill would ease his pain and help him think clearer. Why that thought never crossed his mind? All schools had one. It was perfect.

"Sure. I can show you the way, and after that, we'll head to the next class. As I remember we shared same classes. Well mostly." Lavi said full of joy. He could help Allen like that and clear a part of the guilt he felt.

"Yeah that's …" but Allen stopped remembering that he had to meet Kanda after the class ended.

How could he tell that to Lavi. He most definitely won't tell him that he got blackmailed by that… demon and now he had to obey him. That would sound stupid. It was true, but stupid.

"Uhm Lavi… I have to wait for Kanda …and he'll show me the next class. But thank you for wanting to help me out." He said giving a small smile.

"You have to wait him? He told you that? And you agreed?" Lavi said a little shocked.

At this, Allen did not know what to say. He couldn't risk being caught now. He had to tell something to send Lavi off tracks, at least for now.

"Uhm yeah, for a while I'll do this because I don't want to upset him more than he already is, at least until he'll chill a little." Allen said hoping that Lavi bought the lie.

"Like he'll ever be chilled…"Lavi said.

"Well I have to live with him for the rest of the year…so I'll try to disturb him as little possible."

"Oh I understand. Well good luck in that. You'll need it. Everything disturbs him."

Allen felt grateful that Lavi didn't continued questioning him and understood his reasons. He somehow managed to pull this off and not raise any suspicions, but for how long he couldn't tell. Sooner or later he'll be discovered and to avoid that he'll have to do something before that happens.

The problem was how to ask Kanda to go to the nurse with him so he can take a pill when he so obviously pointed out that he deserved it. He'll never want to help him ease the pain, but the pain was too much and if he had to suffer all day, that will influence his learning.

This gave Allen an idea. He remembered that Kanda told him to not skip any classes, but if the pain continued, he will have to do it in the end. It was perfect. Kanda could not say anything about that. He will use his pain to his advantage and make Kanda do what he wants.

A glimpse of hope sparkled in Allen at the thought of forcing Kanda to listen to him by blackmailing him with his own rules.

The class didn't last longer and before Allen could salute Lavi, he found himself alone on the corridor waiting for the said dark boy to come and take him. He knew why Lavi left in such a hurry, especially when he knew Kanda was coming there. He avoided him for the time being because the memory of the incident was still fresh and Lavi still thought he was the one to blame.

Although Allen tried to explain him, again, that it wasn't his fault, but the boy just wouldn't listen.

Seeing Kanda approaching, Allen started to panic a little. It was like a dark and evil cloud was heading his way. Had he the nerve to actually provoke Kanda?

Not looking towards his way, Allen just stood leaning against the class door, each step the other took echoing in his ears.

"Let's go sprout." was all he said, in his usual cold and annoyed voice, before taking him by his upper arm once again dragging a poor Allen towards the next class.

"Kanda can you show me where is the nurse's cabinet? " Allen asked looking at him, refusing to move before getting an answer, forcing Kanda to stop in his tracks.

"Also I can walk by myself there is no need to drag me there." Allen added a little frustrated by the way he was handled, again.

For a moment, Kanda looked at the boy thinking why he would want to see the nurse, but suddenly he figured it out. A small grin spreading across his lips.

"So the headache is still bothering you." Kanda stated his grin turning into a sadistic smile, content by the boy's distress.

Allen was a little taken back by the others reaction. He was being a jerk again, enjoying the sight of his evident suffering.

"Yes and I want to ask for a …"

"No."

"What? But I asked you nicely." Allen stated in disbelieve. He somehow knew that he would refuse, but he never expected to be so harsh and simple.

"You deserve it sprout and I don't see why I have to help you." Kanda said coldly.

"Oh but you see, you want to do that because if I won't take anything for my headache then I'll be forced to tell my teacher that I am unable to attend my classes and so I'll be sent to the nurse either way or who knows, maybe directly to my room for rest. And I'll skip classes like that…lose lessons…have the room to myself…"

"Are you threatening me?" suddenly Kanda said, his cold blade already touching Allen's neck.

Frozen, Allen gulped looking in Kanda's determined eyes. The dark boy really was crazy.

He never thought that he might react that violently. The other was about to slice him because he tried to turn the tables in his favor. All he wanted was a little help to ease his pain. That was all. However, the other took it the wrong way.

"I…I just…" Allen tried to find his words; eyes fully opened staring at the other boy. But due the shock and fear he couldn't speak. Especially when the blade was threatening to pierce his skin, pressure added with each second. He could feel the force in it and the cold steel that started to sting his neck slowly.

"You better not try something that stupid because I may not refrain from killing you." Kanda spat in a dark voice.

Scared, Allen just nodded forgetting all about his headache and about his stupid plan of trying to use Kanda's rules against him. This battle was lost and he had to submit to the others will, hoping that this little act won't matter later.

"S..sorry." Allen tried to speak again. Only that Kanda's dangerous eyes made him silent and he couldn't say more.

Without further words, he was dragged to his class again. The tight grip upon his arm showing Allen how pissed of was now Kanda.

Reaching the class, Allen felt numb. He silently sat at his desk looking pensive at the rest of his colleagues who were laughing and enjoying the day, unaware that his life was threatened just a moment ago.

"Uhmm Allen, are you ok? You look pale." Lavi stated concerned, looking at him.

Not knowing how to react the boy just nodded slowly, his eyes lost in space.

Allen couldn't believe that Kanda actually wanted to slice him right there just because he asked for help. Perhaps it looked like it was some way of blackmailing him in getting that stupid pill that had to ease his pain. It wasn't to far from the truth but that wasn't such a big deal, it didn't do any harm to anyone anyway.

"You know, you should really see the nurse. You don't look well. Did Yu threaten you?" Lavi asked looking at Allen.

Allen suddenly turned to him with a more serene face, when he heard that Lavi was implying that he had another fight with Kanda.

Damn how the other did knew about that, Allen thought.

"No. Not at all. It's ok Lavi. I'm just tired. It will pass after I'll get some rest. Also my head is better now." Allen said smiling gently, hiding his distress. He had to keep up his façade; otherwise, his harsh truth would bury him in shame. Was it that obvious that he had to deal with Kanda?

"Well ok, but usually this is the effect of his threatening, especially to those who are not used to them. But if that is not the case then you really need some rest." Lavi said. However seeing that Allen didn't said a word he gave up turning to his lessons. It was clear that Allen wasn't feeling well enough to speak.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am ok. Honestly." Allen said in the end, his smile never fading.

After that, they went silent. Lavi let Allen have some peace because he saw how stressed the boy was and thought that they could speak later on, after the other will feel better.

Although he had so much to say, they still had plenty of time. Now his friend was still trying to get used to the new environment, especially with his new roommate, therefore now was not the time for long discussions.

As the day passed Allen felt more and more depressed, fearing that Kanda was not joking about his punishment and seeing how annoyed he was every time they met was a clue that he didn't forgot about what happened earlier. He could tell that something bad was going to happen in the end.

Allen didn't dare say another word each time he was escorted to every class, thinking that it was better to be silent and show the other that he indeed behaved, avoiding further danger.

* * *

AN/

Drop a line if you liked it.

Until next time take care.


End file.
